Erik Barnes
Erik Solomon Barnes is a 23 year old Electromancer living in Seattle, Washington. History Childhood Erik grew up being rasied by his single mother, Nancy Wilson, his father vanished when he was four years old, leaving Erik with only fleeting memories of his father. Erik knew his father through the loving stories he was told by his mother. Nancy never stopped believing David would return one day and was sure whatever was keeping him away must be important. In her stories, Erik's mother told him of his father's heroic adventures, and how he had saved her life the first day they met. Erik was home schooled by his mother, and as such, he lived a very sheltered life until, when he was nineteen, she died of lung cancer, leaving Erik alone for the first time in his life. Finding the Journal After his mother's death Erik was lost. He thought about suicide often, and tried to drink his troubles away. One day, about a month after she had died, Erik went into her room and sat on her bed. On the verge of tears he felt a bump under the matress. When he lifted it up, he found a battered looking journal written by his father. The journal chronicled David's life at Erik's own age while he studied Air Magic, focusing particularly on Electromancy. The journal told Erik that the stories his mother had told him were in fact true. Trying one of the simpler spells, Erik began his journey into the magical world. Erik began tracing his father's steps hoping to find him. His journey led him to Seattle. Seattle was a much different place thanwhere Erik was from. Knowing no one, Erik spent his first few nights sleeping in parks, until he met a group of friendly punks that welcomed him into there apartment. Erik lived with them for several months before they all decided to move to Portland. With all his leads in Seattle Erik choose to stay behind and took over ownership of the apartment. Life gets interesting Azura Shortly after he was alone again, his fathers journal was stolen while investigating a lead on his dad. The thief was a shapechanging Jaguar named Azura. After chasing her for a night, he managed to get it back, but not without paying a terrible price. Azura had his phone number and he was suddenly in a lot more danger. Meeting the Regulars After Erik had met Azura, its safe to say his life became much more interesting. Azura introduced him to a group of her friends that were just as strange as Erik himself: James (a wizard of the White Council), Antonio (a Mafioso), Zypher (a 'Knight of the Cross'), and Sven (a muscle bound martial artist). Shortly after meeting them Erik was thrust into conflicts involving the powers of the fairy courts, cult, the 'affections' of two white court vampires, and a host of other problems... Problem with the Cult Erik's first mishap with the Regulars involved a series of murders targeting Changelings. The group discovered that the murders were being commited by a statue that appeared similar to George Washington and a Scarab Beetle of enormous size. These constructs were finally traced back to a Cult that was planning to sacrifice Peter Darksparrow for an unknown purpose. The conflict ended with the Head Cultist killed. Trip to the Theatre Erik was given an invitation to see William Shakespeare's'' "The Tempest" with Hyatte Kobayashi. Hyatte set them both up with young female socialtes, and then they set off. At the play Erik met Remy and together with Colum stopped a Cult's ritual. As a sideeffect the theater was destroyed. After this Erik met Keesha Kobayashi. Ward Ritual After meeting, Remy offered Erik a place to stay in exchange for his help in organizing his Uncle's vast library. Erik accepted and the two got to work. While in the library a messenger from the White Council suddenly appeared beside them. After a brief exchange the messenger pointed out the location of David Barnes second journal. After the encounter Remy and Erik decided to place a ward on the mansions grounds to protect them. They gathered the materials (including a lion and several 'gators'), and held a large party to gather the energy needed. Keesha's dismissal from the party lead to... Missing White Court Some days later Remy returned to Louisiana and left Erik to watch his home. While going over his fathers second journal Erik recieved a call from Hiroto Kobayashi. Hiroto and Erik met up at Neutral Grounds where Hiroto explained that Keesha had gone missing after her dismissal from Erik and Remy's party. He 'requested' Erik's aid in exchange for something that belonged to Erik's father. The search for Keesha eventually lead to a farm outside of Seattle, there the Regulars fought several ghoul's and rescued Keesha. Erik was rewarded with his fathers blasting rod. Autumn Court Artifact After the mess with the white court, Erik enrolled at the University of Washington and made more mundane friends. One of his friends (a study partner of Erik's) was the first of several people to go missing and then reappear changed. The quest to solve the problem lead the gang to meet the Summer Fae known as "Mary" who requested they find the cause of the problem. After the Autumn Artifact was found, the artifact showed the group a battle between Viking raiders and a native tribe. Each member of the group took on the role of one of the warriors (either a native or viking) and the battle was acted out. Erik became one of the Natives and was the first to figure out that his comrads were also in the vision. Upon returning to the real world Erik held the artifact and he called forth "Mary". Instead of just "Mary" they were taken to the Summer Court at large and met with Titania. The Summer Queen told Erik of his fathers past deallings with the Summer Court. It was during this adverture that Azura and Erik's friendship fell apart. Dealing with Hunters A series of strange murders began happening in Seattle. To help solve the problem the White Council asked for Erik's help. Erik said he would on the condition that they give him all the information they had on his father. They agreed. Erik's knowlege in magical lore helped Identify the group responcible for the deaths as an ancient order of Hunters. Erik did not confront the Order however as his friend Rebecca foresaw a coming disaster. Erik chose to warn the White Court vampires and took their offer of protection. Finding the Warden A few months after the ordeal with the Hunters, James came to Erik for help locating a missing warden. After much effort on James' part Erik agreed to help. Erik helped track down a dealer in the magical drug, Ambrosia and was present when the gang confronted the drugs manufacturer. The sorcerer making the drug identifed James as his boss however and answered their questions. The Socerer realized that this James was not the same, but chose a peaceful route and surrendered the captured Warden. The Socerer was killed by an unknown party shortly after. Personality Erik is a loud, cocky, sarcastic guy. He loves to upset people he thinks are to uptight (like his date to the Theatre) and enjoys teasing his friends (even if he goes to far), At the same time Erik is deeply sensitive to the world around him. During the trouble with the White Court when Erik accidently killed a Ghoul with his lightning, he was deeply effected, going into a depression that lasted weeks. Since then he has been careful not to use his magic on people if he can avoid it anyway. Erik was very close with his mother, as she was pretty much the only person in his life. When she died he seriously considered taking his own life before he found his father's Journal and a new reason to live. Erik is extremely loyal to his vision of his father, taking offence to the smallest of remarks against him. Erik has a hard time building meaningful relationships as many of his friends have been killed by supernatural entities, for which he blaims himself. Relationships Family *'Nancy Wilson''' - Nancy is Erik's mother who passed away when Erik was 19. Nancy was for the most part the only important thing in his life. For her last few years while she battled against her cancer Erik devoted himself to taking care of her. Erik never goes a day without wearing a locket with her and his father's picture in it, *'David Maxwell Barnes '- Erik was raised on stories about his father's heroics. Every night his mother would add more to the epic tale. For a while Erik believed in the stories, but as he got older he wrote them off as just his mother trying to make it seem like his father was off saving the world and not that he simply didn't care. Erik believed this until he found his father's journal and discovered that all the stories his mom told him were true. Erik grew closer to his father as he read what he had gone through at Erik's age. After reading the journal Erik devoted himself to finding his father. *'Walter Barnes' - Erik met his uncle a few months ago for the first time. Walter had had no idea that Nancy or Erik had survived some event that he would not discuss. Erik originally was slow to trust his uncle having no proof that he was who he said he was so he had Azura check him out. After everything proved on the up and up, Walter and Erik got together and Walter explained more about his father's childhood. Erik and Walter exchange mail on occasion, however as Walter is busy in Chicago working for a man name Malcone he can't write often. *'Seras Barnes' - Seras is Erik's 18 year old sister, although they have never met. Neutral Ground's Regulars *'Azura '- The first supernatural thing Erik met after leaving his hometown for Seattle was Azura. From the begining he and Azura had a rocky relationship. Right after meeting her she stole his fathers journal and caused him to chase her all over the city to retrive it. After Azura found another one of his father's journals, Azura told Erik that she hoped his father was dead, ending whatever friendship there once was. *'Remy '- Remy met Erik while at a preformance of "The Tempest". Erik and the eccertric man became fast friends, and Remy offered Erik a place to stay in exchange for Erik's help in organizing the Library. Erik is currently looking out for Remy's house while his friend is in Louisiana. *'Zypher' - Out of the new friends Erik gained in Seattle, Zypher is the one that Erik feels he can trust the most. While he doesn't believe that Zypher's abilities really come from "God", he does accept that there is more to it than meets the eye. *'Colum - '''Erik met Colum shortly after his truck broke down outside of a graveyard. Ever since that day, Erik has wished he had taken the long way around. Colum seems to find it his mission in life to annoy, pesture, and bother Erik in creative new ways. This does not amuse Erik in the slightest and has led him to violence against the changeling on more than one occasion. Erik has not forgiven Colum for once claiming that he dug up the body one one of Erik's recently deceased friends, only James quick action saved the Changeling from Erik's electrical wrath. *'James Simon '- Erik likes James more than he would admit to the absent minded wizard. But just because he likes James does not mean that he trusts him. After several reckless choices on James part, Erik has taken to warning new friends about the danger of listening to James advice. *'William '- Erik's relationship with Will is often a stressed one. Will's temper and Erik's mouth have gotten them on bad terms several times. Add to that Erik witnessing Will's slaughter of the farmhand's during the affair with the White Court, Erik can not say he feels particularly safe near Will. That being said Erik does not however question Will's loyalty to the group. *'Antonio''' - Erik has never really sat down and talked with Antonio. While they have gone on several adventures together all Erik really knows is that Tony is good his his guns and that he is a mafioso. Erik trys to keep on his good side (even once saving his life). *'Sven '- Erik doesn't think that he and Sven would get along very much, and has make a point not to find out. He has been relieved to learn that Sven is not hot-tempered and can take Erik's jokes. *'Rebecca' - Erik met Rebecca while he was at Neutral Grounds. They became friends shortly after and Erik introduced her to the group after a string of bizarre deaths. Erik promptly warned her to avoid James' advice. Erik has asked Rebecca to help him track down his father. White Court Vampires *'Hiroto Kobayashi' - Erik met Hiroto when he was asked to find his missing daughter Keesha. Erik knows that Hiroto is a fair man, and has made a point to keep the man informed about what is going on in Seattle. *'Keesha Kobayashi' - Keesha and Erik met outside of Hyatte's nightclub. The attractive woman showed interest in Erik and invited him out. After finding out that she was a white court vampire he felt greatly betrayed. Of the Kobayashi family. Keesha is the one Erik trusts the least. *'Natalianna Kobayashi' - Erik met Natalianna while looking for information on the whereabouts of her sister Keesha. Natalianna quickly took an interest in Erik and has been very... friendly to say the least. Erik keeps in regular contact with Nat, but makes sure to keep his distance. Contacts *'Peter Darksparrow' - Erik helped rescue Peter from cultists about a year ago. Since then Erik has turned to Peter as a sort of father figure and mentor. Peter is an expert in Northwest Native American folklore. *'Hyatte' - Erik has only met Hyatte once, and they did not connect very well, but Erik has found that Hyatte can have good information, he just has to send someone else to get it. *'Kim Myho' - Kim is one of Eriks classmates at the university, and works in the Records department. Kim is known to have a crush on Erik. *'Tim Evans' - Tim is a Zoo Offical that Erik met while arranging a ritiual for Remy. *'Trent Richards' - A stoner who lives near the University campus. A friend of a friend. *'Diann' - Owner of the Neutral Grounds coffee shop. *'"Mary"' - a upper ranked fae of the summer court. Other Notes The Journals *'Journal #1' - The first journal of David Barnes covers his discovery of his arcane abilities and goes over step-by-step how to learn Electromancy. This Journal also has David's personal thoughts written into it. David wrote the first Journal when he was 19. *'Journal #2' - David's second Journal has his personal note on enchantments and potion making. This Journal also explains how he met Remy's uncle (his first teacher) and learned about Remy's Monkey Staff. *'Journal #3' - Erik has not actually gotten to read David's third Journal, but from what Azura has said, he assumes it has David's notes on Spirits and more on his reseach into Enchanted Items. Facts known about David Barnes *David keeps detailed Journals. *David has a Twin brother (Walter) who was taken as a formal apprentice to a Wizard, while David was ignored. *Magic User (Self-taught, Primarily Lightning Magic, just like Erik) *Expert Knowledge of Enchanted Items (has detailed drawings of Remy's Monkey Staff and Azura's Cat Amulet) *Knowledge of Spirits (fair amount of research on Rage Spirits) *Dealings with the Fae (including "Mary", favors neither side) *Has scars across his face from some sort of claws, but otherwise looks just like Erik. *Has been widely regarded as a talented Mage. (Several Wardens, numerous villians) *It has been implyed that David was once a member of the White Council but left teh organization. (Wardens) *The Warden have more details about David and have agreed to give Erik access to them. (After assisting the Council in various matters) Other *Erik has a younger half-sister that he is not aware of. Category:Dresden